Easter Bunny(s)
by Nekon
Summary: it's a silly easter fic and byakkos' not too happy.


Easter Bunny(s)  
  
By Sage  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mischievousness twinkled in amethyst eyes as they took in the large cat in front of him. Byakko stared back with an extremely dead-pan expression.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that! You look cute!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.  
  
If anything, Byakko's expression darkened more, a grimace appearing on his face. He climbed to his paws and padded over to the mirror, staring at his reflection for a long, long time. He definitely didn't like what he saw. Tsuzuki leaned over his shoulder and smiled brightly, before reaching out to adjust the bunny ears that rested on Byakko's head.  
  
"No way." Byakko growled.  
  
Immediately, Tsuzuki's face crumbled, eyes going watery. He gazed at his most used shinigami with a tragic expression. Byakko winced. It was hard to refuse an expression so miserable.  
  
"Please? Everyone at the office has been so tense lately, and so I wanted to do something to cheer them up. It's Easter today so…" Tsuzuki trailed off, the corner of his lips curving slightly down. He began to pick slightly at one of his nails, the very image of a bashful, disappointed child.  
  
Byakko stared for a few seconds, first at himself with the bunny ears, than at his master with the sad eyes. The battle was lost before it was really even fought.  
  
"Why me?" Byakko muttered, walking out of the room, followed by a happily grinning Tsuzuki.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
"Tsuzuki's late." Tatsumi muttered, scowling at the clock.  
  
"Yep." Watari piped up, before withering down in his seat at the grumpy look that Tatsumi gave him. Obviously it was a comment that wasn't suppose to have a response.  
  
"I'm going to make him work late tonight." Delight literally lifted Tatsumi's expression, as an almost evil glint appeared in his eyes.  
  
Watari and Konoe stared at him for a few seconds, before subtly sidling away. They had a feeling they didn't want to be anywhere near here when Tsuzuki came in. With Tatsumi's expression, and Tsuzuki's tendency to try and avoid work, it promised to be a violent clash.  
  
Hisoka looked up from his book, an expression of disinterest on his face. While he believed that Tsuzuki deserves whatever Tatsumi had in store for him when he came in, he couldn't quite ignore the twinge of concern. The purple eyes shinigami was late on a regular basis, but it was two hours after the regular time that Tsuzuki showed up and Hisoka couldn't help but be a bit worried.  
  
There was a sudden commotion in the hall and all eye's looked up in the room. (i.e. Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Terazuma, Wakaba) They centered on the door and there was an odd stillness as everyone waited for it to open.  
  
"Ohayo!" The door slammed against the wall as it burst open, a cheerful Tsuzuki waving gleefully. He wore, of everything there is in the world, a bunny suit. It's pink fur clung to his body as two ears bobbed cheerfully along with his grinning face. A small button tail clung to his backside and he swaggered in, a bunch of basket's hanging from his arms. Something followed him in, and all eyes, already dazed, widened more with shock when they found Byakko there…. with bunny ears.  
  
It was obvious from Byakko's expression that he was not in the least bit happy to be here, but he obediently followed Tsuzuki into the room, tail dragging ever so slightly. An idle though ran through the group as to how long it took the powerful shinigami to get the tiger to put the ears on.  
  
"Wha-?" Tatsumi managed to get out, shock preventing him from doing anything else.  
  
"It's Easter! And we need to celebrate Easter! Here." With that, Tsuzuki trust a basket into Tatsumi's arms, smiling brightly, before moving on to the next person. He continued to do this until he had given everyone a basket, including Terazuma.  
  
Hisoka blinked a few times at the light green basket that now resided in his arms. Finally gathering courage, he peeking in. Instead of the tons of chocolate that he expected (though there was still a considerable few mind you) He found a bunch of books that he had been meaning to read. Staring in shock, he pulled them out, flipping through them. They were in very good condition, and in one there was even a message.  
  
'Dear Hisoka,  
  
Hi! I hope you like these books. I saw you eyeing them when we went past the bookstore a few days ago, and so I got them for you! Come over tonight and we'll have dinner! You need to eat more, you don't take good enough care of yourself. See you then! Ja!~!  
  
Love Tsuzuki  
  
(P.S. Isn't Byakko cute!?)  
  
Hisoka stared at the letter for the longest time before looking up. With a start, he realized a smile was on his face, and he quickly ducked his head down so as to hid it. Even as he did this, he realize he didn't have to. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention to everyone else. Instead they were all centered on their baskets, soft expressions on their face. Hisoka saw that they all had gifts like his. Not that the others got books, but that they got more personalized gift, instead of just the expected chocolate. He also saw that like himself, there was a certain calmness that hadn't been there for a few days. There had been some tough cases and a lot of work lately, and all had become stressed, though Hisoka didn't even realize it until now. With this simple, maybe not the most glamorous, but definitely heartfelt, gift from Tsuzuki, everyone was more relaxed.  
  
Tatsumi had a soft smile on his face that he didn't even seem to be aware of, and Hisoka wondered for a second if that's how he had looked. Wakaba and Konoe were happily munching on some of the sweets, while Watari was sorting with interest through a bunch of containers that seemed to hold chemicals. (dangerous Tsuzuki, very dangerous to give him those. You'll probably end up at the patient) And even Terazuma seemed to have been touched. He was by no means smiling, or in fact even showing any expression, but there was a generally more content vibe.  
  
Hisoka peeked a glance at Tsuzuki, where he stood in the corner of the room, one hand resting on Byakko's disgruntled head. He was beaming at everyone, obviously having felt the tension leave the room. His amethyst eyes swung over the young boy as if he could feel Hisoka gazing at him, and the green eyed bishounen was promptly gifted with a soft, affectionate smile.  
  
Blushing, Hisoka looked away immediately, scowling slightly. His eyes locked no the basket in his arms and he felt that smile tugging on his lips again. He could feel himself being pulled towards his older partner, and knew he wanted that warmth near him. Maybe he would go over to Tsuzuki's tonight. It could be fun. Hisoka looked up with a sudden grimace. As long as the Amethyst eyed man didn't cook that is….  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Such a silly little fic. Just had to write something for Easter ^^. Go with the season and such you know! Kinda disappointed in it. I wish I had done more with Byakko dressing up and such, as well as other stuff, but it's like 12 AM and I'm really tired. ^^"". Maybe I'll revise it later! 


End file.
